I'm afraid of losing you
by divaReaser
Summary: uma one-shot Carlesme depois da luta com os recém nascidos.


**Cá estou eu novamente com uma fic bonetenha para vocês.. *-* A gente se fala melhor lá embaixo...**

Entrei no banho.

Minha mente estava cansada. Depois da luta com os recém-nascidos, a "conversa" com os Volturi e Jacob machucado, eu precisava ficar sozinha. Não exatamente sozinha, eu queria que meu marido estivesse aqui comigo, mas... nem tudo é perfeito. Naquele momento ele devia estar na reserva cuidando do lobo Jacob Black.

Suspirei.

Meus filhos estavam todos com seus parceiros em seus respectivos quartos e meu marido esta cuidando de lobos.

Ok Esme, não seja egoista, logo ele estará em casa.

Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos houve uma batida na porta.

- Esm? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim amor, estou tomando banho. - Respondi.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta e então ele abriu o box do banheiro e me abraçou. O abracei de volta acariciando suas costas. Ele estava ainda vestido e completamente molhado.

- O que houve? Hm? - Perguntei.

- Eu tive tanto, tanto medo de que algo te acontecesse hoje. - Ele enfiou o rosto em minha clavicula.

- Shh.. Eu estou aqui... Eu estou aqui. - Sussurrei acariciando seus cabelos. Permanecemos abraçados por um bom tempo, até que eu comecei a abrir sua camisa. - Você tem que tomar banho direito.

Tirei a roupa dele e o puxei para o chuveiro deixando a água quente escorrer por nossos corpos.

- Depois do que aconteceu com Jacob eu fiquei pensando: E se fosse um dos meus filhos.. E.. E se fosse você? Esme, se alguém te machucasse... se algo acontecesse.. eu... - Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mão pequenas fazendo-o olhar para mim.

- Carlisle, calma meu amor. Eu estou aqui e estou bem. Nós salvamos Bella e nossos filhos. Juntos. Acho que daqui para a frente nossas.. vidas vão voltar ao normal. Apenas relaxe. - Sorri e o beijei.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu amo você. Lembre-se disso. - Ele sussurrou acariciando meu rosto.

- É a única razão para eu continuar existindo - sussurrei. - Vem, vamos deitar relaxar um pouco.

Saimos do chuveiro, nos vestimos e nos deitamos em nossa cama. Carlisle me puxou para seus braços e entrelaçou nossas pernas por debaixo do cobertor.

- Eu terei que voltar na reserva para dar mais morfina à Jacob. - Ele sussurrou.

- Hmm.. posso ir com você?

- Claro - ele sorriu. - Enquanto isso... - Ele me beijou.

Meu marido pegou a barra de minha camisola entre os dedos e eu sussurrei a permissão em seu ouvido. Ele tirou minha camisola, logo seguido por sua calça e me beijou enquantou tirava nossas ultimas peças de roupas me preenchendo.

Enrolei minhas pernas em seu quadril e apertei suas costas na esperança de tê-lo mais perto de mim. Suas mãos subiram por minha cintura e ele prendeu meus pulsos a cima de minha cabeça.

Seus movimentos se tornaram mais rapidos e mais fortes enquanto nosso desejo implorava para ser liberado. Eu nunca teria o suficiente de Carlisle.

Chegamos ao climax juntos e Carlisle soltou o corpo sobre mim. Acariciei seu cabelo beijando seu rosto.

- Se sente melhor agora? - Perguntei.

- Definitivamente. - Ele suspirou e deitou ao meu lado me puxando para seus braços novamente e puxando o cobertor sobre nós.

Sorri feliz. Eu e Carlisle só precisavamos um do outro para nos sentirmos bem.

~O~

- Querida vamos? - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Uhum...

Nós nos levantamos, nos vestimos e fomos para a reserva. Na linha do tratado Sam nos esperava.

- Dr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen. - Ele nos cumprimentou. Eu sorri para ele.

- Olá Sam. - Carlisle disse.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Certo Dr? - Sam perguntou parecendo muito mais velho do que realmente era.

- Sim, fique tranquilo, vocês se recuperam rapido - meu marido sorriu. - Deixe-me ir.

- A vontade Dr. Obrigado.

Carlisle ligou a mercedes e dirigiu até a pequena casa vermelha, a casa de na sala om Billy Black enquanto Carlisle cuidava do garoto.

- Não posso te oferecer nada né Sra. Cullen? - Billy perguntou. " ao menos que queira me dar seu sangue..." pensei,

- Pode me chamar de Esme. E não, obrigada.- sorri.

- Então... você e o Dr estão casados a muito tempo? - Ele perguntou puxando assunto.

- Bastante...

- Quantos anos?

- Oitenta e cinco. - Respondi orgulhosa.

- Wow! oitenta e cinco anos... É bastante tempo não é? = Ele perguntou novamente.

- Para os humanos... sim. Para ele e para mim não é suficiente. - Vi Carlisle vindo do pequeno corredor.

- Vamos querida? - Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei deixando que ele me guiasse. - Adeus Billy. - Carlisle passou um braço por minha cintura e estendeu a outra mão para Billy.

- Adeus Dr. Cullen. E obrigado - Eles apertaram as mãos por alguns segundos e então saimos da casa entrnado na Mercedes.

- Os lobos são boas pessoas. - Falei.

- Também acho, é uma pena que eles nos considere seus inimigos. - Assenti distraida.

Falamos pouco no caminho para casa. Assim que chegamos todos estavam na sala assistindo um filme, menos Edward, é claro.

- Olá! - Alice nos saudou. - Querem assistir o filme conosco?

- Por que não? - Carlisle disse.

Sentamos no sofá oposto a Emmett e Rose, minhas pernas sobre as de Carlisle, Alice e Jasper no chão a nossa frente.

Não prestei muita atenção no filme, estava perdida em meus pensamentos. Deus, eu era abençoada. Tinha um marido incrivel, uma familia maravilosa e agora, finalmente, Edward encontrou sua parceira.

Mesmo com os problemas eu estava feliz.

**N/A: Well... Eu ja tinha isso guardadinho no meu fichario de fics a algum tempo e resolvi postar. Eu particularmente não gosto desse final, mas enfim... Os momentos fofinhos entre Carlisle e Esme são os melhores de escrever. *-* Se vocês estiverem com boa disposição.. comentem! Luana.**


End file.
